Old North Church
(Innenbereich) }} Die Old North Church ist ein Ort in Fallout 4. Layout Die Kirche hat eine große Hauptetage, die aus einem Atrium, mit ein paar kaputten Offertorien und zwei teilweise eingestürzten Balkonen, die entweder über die Treppen hinten oder einem eingestürzten Teil der Kirche rechts von der Eingangstür zu erreichen sind. Die Kirche hat auch einen sehr langen Kellertunnel – eine Krypta aus den 18./19. Jahrhunderten – erreichbar über einen Durchgang zur Rechten des Eingangs. Der Kellertunnel hat ein goldenes Freedom-Trail-Siegel an der Wand. Die Phrase "The Freedom Trail – Boston" steht auf einem drehbaren Rad mit einem Pfeil in der Mitte. Der Pfeil zeigt auf einen Buchstaben und man kann die Buchstaben in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge aktivieren, um als Teil der Quest Der Weg zur Freiheit Zugang zum Railroad HQ zu erhalten. An der hinteren Wand des Atriums, gegenüber vom Durchgang, der in die Krypta führt, ist ein kleiner Treppenaufgang, mit einer Tür zum alten Kirchenturm. Der Turm ist eigentlich ein Teil des Außenbereichs aber ist, abgesehen nach oben, komplett umstellt; die Tür führt zum unteren Teil der Treppe des Turms, mit der man das Dach der Kirche erreichen kann. Relevante Beute * Unglaublich überwältigende Geschichten, Ausgabe 9 - auf einem Schreibtisch direkt gegenüber vom Eingang zu P.A.M.s Bereich im Railroad HQ. Hinweise * In den Tunneln findet man ein Kombinationsrätsel. Die Lösung ist, mithilfe der drehbaren Scheibe und des Pfeils "RAILROAD" zu buchstabieren. ** Obwohl manche Buchstaben öfters vorkommen, muss man im Wort "RAILROAD" z.B. immer dasselbe "R" auswählen. * Schlägt man sich auf die Seite der Bruderschaft und zerstört die Railroad, werden einige SB-Soldaten das Gebäude besetzten. Vorkommen Die Old North Church erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Hinter den Kulissen * An der Spitze des Kirchturms befinden sich zwei Laternen, was eine Anspielung darauf ist, wie die Kirche am 18. April 1775 genutzt wurde, um die Truppenbewegungen der Briten zu signalisieren.wikipedia:de:Old North Church#Die Laternen Bedeutung der Laternen in der dt. Wikipedia Die Signale merkte man sich durch den Spruch "One if by land, and two if by sea." (dt. etwa "Eine falls zu Lande, zwei falls zu Wasser"). Preston Garvey wird dies kommentieren, wenn man ihn in die Kirche mitnimmt und wird die Bedeutung der Kirche in Bezug auf die Minutemen von Massachusetts erklären. * Eine der teilweise geöffneten Grabstätten (der bei Tüftel-Tom) hat den Grabstein von John Pitcairnwikipedia:de:John Pitcairn John Pitcairn in der dt. Wikipedia darauf, welcher in der Old North Church, nachdem er in der Schlacht von Bunker Hillwikipedia:de:Schlacht von Bunker Hill Die Schlacht von Bunker Hill in der dt. Wikipedia am 17. Juni 1775 umgekommen war, beigesetzt wurde. Er war der stellvertretende Befehlshaber im Angriff auf die Rebellen in Concord. Fehler * In manchen Fällen wird das Spiel einfrieren, wenn man manche Gebäude in Boston Common, inklusive der Old North Church, betritt, womit man die Quest Der Weg zur Freiheit nicht beenden kann. Der Konsolenbefehl teleportiert den Spieler in die Kirche, hinter den Eingang zur Railroad. Der Konsolenbefehl muss benutzt werden, um die Tür auf die richtige Art und Weise zu öffnen. Das Betreten hat nach dem Verlassen der Kirche durch den Vordereingang funktioniert. * Manchmal kann die Vordertür der Old North Church am Ende des Freedom Trails nicht betreten werden und man kann nicht fortfahren. Schnellspeichern und –laden, auch direkt vor der Türe, sollte dies beheben. Sonst kann man versuchen, einen Speicherstand, der vor dem Erreichen des Bereichs um die Kirche gemacht wurde, zu laden, oder die oben genannten Konsolenbefehle zu verwenden. Galerie FO4_Old_North_Church.png|Hintereingang Externe Verweise en:Old North Church es:Old North Church fr:Old North Church ru:Старая Северная церковь uk:Стара Північна церква zh:老北教堂 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Orte